GreenHaired Stallion
by Mitsukai Takahashi
Summary: Just read and find out what the title means! Don't forget to comment and rate!


Green-Haired Stallion  
Written By: Kuromeru Mitsukai

* * *

~~Sanji's POV~~

I dressed to my finest for this night. I wore my new silken, white, velvet shirt, along with my newest pair of black pants. My hair was in its most glorious state; Soft, shiny, and as golden as ever. At the last island we anchored two days ago, I bought the finest of cologne money could buy, and was now wearing the strong, erotic scent on my neck, chest, chin, and wrists. This was finally going to be the night... The night that I get that God's gift to all eyes, in my hands and in my mercy. This was the night that I get the lazy, green-haired swordsmen out of his closet, and into mine... Once I thought I looked my best, I grabbed two pieces of rope and shoved them into my pockets, before walking onto the moonlighted deck and into the crisp night air. I took a deep breath of the salty air, before slowly walking towards Zolo's training area, knowing that he'd be there, knowing that we were the only ones up.

"You... My green-haired stallion... are goin' to be tamed tonight..." Sanji husked, creeping his way to where he stood, which was at the far end of the ship, well far enough away from the others. "What... did you just call me you bastard cook!" Sanji walked up behind Zolo and placed his hands gently on Zolo's hips, his lips skimming his ear ringed ear, and his chest pressing against his damp back. "W-What the hell are you doing!" he hissed, trying to struggle out of Sanji's once soft and gentle touch, which was now iron strong against Zolo's hips. "I tink my stallion needs a little punishment to understand who's the masta' of whom..." Sanji husked softly into his ear, before grabbing the top of Zolo's ear with his teeth, and nibble gently, yet roughly at the same time, which caused Zolo to go limp against his touch and give off a whimpered moan. Seeing Zolo gone limp against his touches, told Sanji that Zolo was ready for the next step. Sanji's hands traveled to the front hem of Zolo's pants, before slipping themselves inside of his pants and boxers, lightly tracing Zolo's sex 'v's. "S-Stop... Sanji... Stop!" Zolo whimpered at first, but got his composure back quickly, trying to rip away from Sanji's grasp. But as soon as Sanji felt Zolo begin to struggle against his hold again, he slipped one hand further into Zolo's boxers and grabbed a hold of Zolo's magnificently large manhood, which made Zolo shudder and go limp against his hold once again, moaning at the forcefull, yet gentle  
hold on his most sensitive muscle on his body. "Now... my greenhaired stallion... It's time for you to go into yoi stall..." Sanji husked, leading Zolo into the large pantry Sanji kept locked to keep out their bottomless pit of a stomach captain. As soon as they entered the food filled room, Sanji shut and locked the door, before letting go of Zolo's shaft and shoved him onto a pile of soft flour sacks. "S-Sanji... W-What are you doing you ero-cook!" Zolo stuttered, not able to hide the blush on his cheeks and his semi-hard cock. Zolo couldn't help but love the gentle forceness the cook was using on him. He couldn't help but feel attracted and turned on by the cook. "I told ya... I'm tamin' my green haired stallion..." he cooed, sitting right on top of Zolo's growing erection, which made the both  
of them moan softly. Sanji took out the two pieces of rope from his pocket and tied Zolo's wrists to the bounds of the flour sacks on each side of him. Sanji laid on top of Zolo, before feverishly kissing Zolo's lips, forcing his tongue inside of the swordsman's mouth and down his throat sensually. Sanji's hands rested on Zolo's shoulders, while Zolo's hands shakily rested at the crook of the insides of Sanji's arms, inside of his  
elbows, his neck arching into Sanji's lips and slowly kissing back. Sanji stopped momentarily, only to throw his shirt off somewhere, before roughly replanting his lips on Zolo's. While they kissed, Sanji's swift hands grabbed the end of Zolo's haramaki and slowly began to lift it up, pulling up his shirt in the process. Once Zolo's shirt was at his chest, Sanji's right hand rested right on Zolo's waist, right where Zolo's chest scar ended, while his left hand held up his shirt and haramaki. Sanji lightly trailed his lips from Zolo's to his jaw line, to his neck, to his collarbone, all the way down to his right nipple, where he hungrily sucked and nibbled on the budening flesh. Zolo's neck threw itself back and arched against the feeling the man was giving him, a low, gargled, unwanted moan to escape his throat. Sanji's right hand played with the scar gently, chuckling at the held back moan that escaped the green-haired man, before increasing his tormenting torture on the nipple, biting down harshly, before licking the sore flesh with his smooth, loving tongue to cool the sore spot. Zolo bit his lower lip to hold back another moan of pain yet pleasure, along with his legs lifting up into the air, his eyes closing. Again, Sanji chuckled towards Zolo's actions, slowly pulling down Zolo's pants with one hand down to his ankles, before moving to the other nipple. He only played with the second one for a few minutes, before trailing his licks, sucks and nibbles down his scar, from his shoulder down to his hip.  
Zolo's hands began to flail around, trying to escape from his tied bounds, failing miserably. How could this be? A man who could lift thrice his own body weight, yet couldn't escape the ropes, couldn't break free?  
"Settle down ya stud... The less fuss, the less torture yoi'll get..."Sanji huffed, slowly removing Zolo's boxers down to his ankles to rest above his pants, before tightly grabbing the base of Zolo's cock and giving it a very tight squeeze, which caused Zolo to nearly yelp in pleasurable pain. "S-Sanji... Stop... I don't... I don't w-want to..." Zolo stopped his  
plea, unable to find the right words, unable to resist the feeling Sanji was giving him.  
Sanji kept his firm grip on Zolo's shaft and moved up once, stopping near the tip, he used two fingers to play with Zolo's slit, which a nice amount of pre-cum collected. He lightly dipped one finger into his slit, which caused Zolo to whimper; still holding back his moans.  
Once his fingers were covered in a nice amount of cum, Sanji used his dry hand to flip Zolo around and made him stand on his knees, his elbows keeping leaverage against the flour sacks. Zolo's perfectly muscular ass, which was whiter than the rest of his body, held itself up high in the air, giving Sanji a perfect ass shot.

It looked so inviting.  
His puckered hole just taunting him.  
"Just relax..." Sanji husked, cupping Zolo's ass, savoring the smoothness, but avoiding to smear the cum he collected. "S-Sanji... Just w-what in bloody h-hell...!" Zolo started, ending in a shocked, pained yelp when three, smooth, wet fingers roughly entered him.

"I told ya, my green stud... tonight I'm going to tame the green-haired stallion, and get to ride him all night long..." he whispered, slowly moving his fingers in and out, hovering over Zolo's fine body.  
He slid Zolo's shirt over his head with his free hand and let it fall to his wrists, before leaning up to nibble on Zolo's ear ringed ear once again, pulling on it lightly.  
Again, Zolo went limp, his whole body relaxing into Sanji's touches, which made it easier to finger him.

He moved his lips from his ear down to his collarbone, sucking and nibbling the tough flesh, grinding his hardened groin against Zolo's hips, making himself moan, and Zolo to struggle to hold back his moan.

With his free hand, Sanji traced Zolo's body from his shoulders down, just skimming his hand against Zolo's purple and needy shaft, before going to his pants, pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees. When Zolo heard the unzipping of Sanji's pants, he let out a whimpered moan of want and fear.

Was he really going to... let Sanji do this? Was his body failing him from escaping Sanji for a reason?  
Sanji's three fingers widened inside of Zolo, stretching him, which caused Zolo to unwantingly moan.  
Sanji's hard cock rubbed against Zolo's ass, his fingers removing themselves before he used both hands to spread his cheeks, while he lined up his tip at the widened puckered hole. "S-Sanji..." Zolo moaned at the feeling of Sanji's tip at his entrance. "You ready to be rode stud?" Sanji questioned in a low tone, moving his hips lightly, making his tip gently probe Zolo's hole.  
Zolo's urge to resist kicked in, which made him move his hips away from Sanji. "D-Dammit Sanji! No! I don't want to- ah!" Zolo started, getting cut off when Sanji roughly entered him, his hands clasping his hips.  
"I told ya Zolo... Yoi da green-haired stallion who needs to be tamed, and I'm da one who's gonna tame ya... and be the only one allowed to ride ya..." he snickered, waiting a few moments to move, before he began to slowly rock his hips against Zolo. "But I'm not... I don't... nnah...ah...!" Zolo protested, ending up in a choked out moan, his hips rocking back into Sanji.  
"That's it stud..." Sanji moaned, pulling Zolo's hips away and pulling him back roughly onto him, getting the both of them to moan loudly.

Soon, Sanji began to increase his thrusts, and Zolo was returning them, which told Sanji that he could let go of his hips and grab onto his thick, long and needy shaft.  
Zolo nearly shouted in pleasure when Sanji hit the pleasurable, spongy spot inside of him, making his shaft pulse in Sanji's hand.  
As fast as Sanji was thrusting into Zolo, was how fast he was pumping Zolo. Both completely lost in ecstasy moaned in pure bliss, letting each other know that they were close to releasing.  
Both bodies where drenched in sweat, working as one, as their moans, grunts and gasps came out on unison of one another.  
"Zolo, turn around a lay down..." Sanji huffed out, spinning Zolo slowly to his back, his hand never leaving his man's shaft. Zolo obliged, moaning do to the spinning movement of Sanji inside of him.  
Sanji lowered his chest to rub against Zolo's, his lips sucking on his neck while continuing to move in and out of Zolo, his hand moving with his movements.  
The feeling of Sanji's ribbed stomach of his six pack rubbing against his hardened member caused Zolo to groan loudly, a large amount of pre-cum slipping out of his slit from when his cock pulsed.  
"Dat's it stud... Cum for yoi masta..." Sanji groaned loudly, squeezing Zolo's shaft while he pumped him and quickened his thrusts, knowing he was close himself.  
"Nng... S-Sanji..." Zolo groaned, arching his chest into Sanji, before releasing heavily over his own and Sanji's chest and over Sanji's hand.  
"I-I told ya I'd tame ya... and now I'm da only one allowed to ride my stallion..." he huffed out, lightly kissing his lips, Zolo tiredly kissing back, before Sanji relieved himself into Zolo, filling him up with his seed.

"I love ya Zolo..."  
"I love you too... Ya dumb ero-cook... and I'll never be tamed... So I guess you'll just have to keep on training me..." Zolo chuckled, arching up to capture Sanji's lips with his own. "But next time… I'm on top…" Zolo growled ferally while biting the crook of Sanji's neck to leave his claiming mark.


End file.
